prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Sphere (Fan series)
is a different kind of Pretty Cure fan series created by Yotsuba Anne. Cure Sphere centers around a young artist called Harumi, who was once encountered by a glitch that brought her to the Cure Sphere. Plot :See 'Cure Sphere Episodes' for more information "Did you ever want to know what it looks like beyond your screen?" Watanabe Harumi is a young artist, whose biggest problem used to be a young user, who had been stealing her original art. After meeting a new friend online, who helped her to cope with the problem, Harumi encountered a strange glitch that brought her into the world of the internet!! Suddenly, Harumi transformed into Cure Lilium, a guardian of the online world. Cure Lilium wandered around the new world she discovered, helped people and had a lot fun until two more Pretty Cures showed up. Soon the Cytime Pretty Cure was formed! "The life online is as exciting as the life offline!!" ... Or that's what Lilium thought. Soon the Dark Sphere showed up declaring war between the different spheres and suddenly Lilium, Sundust and Vanguard had to fight for the good side of the internet! "Lately,... being a Pretty Cure has gotten dangerous..." - Cure Lilium One day, as the former Cure Blade wanted to talk with the Cures about a new strategy, the gate to the offline world suddenly disappeared!! As the girls and boys wonder about their families and friends, Blade considers that an offensive attack towards Dark Sphere might get them out of this misery. But it might not be smart... "Does that mean we have to stay here forever??!!" Characters Pretty Cures Cytime Pretty Cure * / Harumi is a young artist, who spends a fair share of her leisure time being online. While she is rather shy and introverted in the real life, Harumi is more opened and quite more confident on the internet. Harumi is an engaged artist who loves anime and manga and publishes her artworks on Venusart. One day, after Harumi's has been stolen, she once encountered a pixel who brought her to the Cure Sphere. Harumi's alter ego is . * / Lanna is a quite well-known vlogger who uses her videos in order to get closer to her fans and audience. Lanna previously lived with her wealthy family until she decided to go her own way. She left her family and now travels around the country. Lanna and Harumi had their first online contact after Harumi's art has been stolen. Lanna agreed to help her with fighting back. Like Harumi, Lanna was brought into the Cure Sphere and was turned into a Cure. Her alter ego is . * /'Sir Daisuke' Daisuke is Harumi's best friend, who is pretty much a nerd for anything related to fantasy rpg. He is a very protective person, who cares a lot for Harumi, even though they hardly meet anymore. During his freetime, Daisuke either plays co-op multiplayer games or JRPGs, or trains with his soccer friends. As revealed in episode 19, Daisuke has achieved Pretty Cure powers and is known as . Vanguard joins the team in episode 20. Pixels Pixels are creatures who wander around the online world to look out for the users and their activities. Many humans consider the Pixels as glitches and try to fix the pixel problem. Due to that, most pixels hide where they aren't hunted by the people they look over. Some Pixels are known to live at the Cure Sphere. * Nunun 7, or simply Nunun is a pixel of Cure Sphere. Nunun was the pixel that contacted Harumi and Lanna and brought them to the Cure Sphere, where they soon became Pretty Cures. Nunun is an inexperienced pixel, who is quite young and tends to talk like a young child. She ends her sentences with "nun". * Hiro is a tomboyish pixel, whose gender has not being revealed yet. They accompanied Cure Vanguard when he came to rescue Cytime Pretty Cure from the Dark Sphere. Hiro seems very experienced compared to Nunun 7, and even Chuhaku 5. They usually end their sentences with "hiro", and tend to mix masculine and feminine pronouns. * Chuhaku is a pixel from Cure Sphere just like Nunun 7. She usually likes helping Nunun and her partner Cures with problems. She knows the Cure Sphere and its powers quite well. She act something like an older sister towards Nunun. She has a lot knowledge of Pretty Cures and may have contacted several future Pretty Cures before. Dark Sphere * Calamity is a user who uses the dark equivalent of the Cure Sphere and is sometimes considered as the boss of the page. Calamity is known to care for a few Pixels who had searched for help after being chased by the humans. Calamity, whose gender is unknown, tho they use the pronoun "her/she", appears to know about the existence of Pretty Cures in the modern world. * Cure Percossa is an evil Pretty Cure, who had joined the Dark Sphere many years ago. Percossa is a quite rude person who doesn't care too much about other people's feelings or their opinions. She thinks that only her opinion is right at people who don't are agree aren't worth her time. Her online alias is unknown. * Skydiver is a user of the Dark Sphere. Skydiver has similar, yet stronger powers than the Cures from Cure Sphere. While not officially being a Pretty Cure, Skydiver enjoys the fact that he can beat them easily. When talking to civilians, Skydiver is usually nice and very understanding. He has two online alter egos. His first is Skydiver, the other is currently unknown. * Chibi is an user of the Dark Sphere. Chibi has a cute appearance and loves cute things, however, she also enjoys fighting and loves to toy with others. She doesn't care much if the things she does are morally wrong or if people hate her for it. When fighting, Chibi usually uses her Crystal Spear. Her online alias is unknown. * A member of the Dark Sphere who first appeared in episode 07. She shows to have powers to cause errors all among the Cure Sphere. Since Virus belongs to the Dark Sphere, she has the power to manipulate the online world. * Scar and Cloud first appeared as shadows behind Calamity when she declared war between the Dark Sphere and the Cure Sphere. He made his first real appearance in the 21st episode of the season. Scar is a very skilled fighter, who appears to have fought many Pretty Cures of the Cure Sphere before. * Cloud is a member of Dark Sphere who makes his first appearance in episode 23. Cloud appears to be a calmer fighter of the Dark Sphere who is quite well educated and always thinks of the strategies of his comrades. He seems to be very agile and athletic. * Cure Sharping is a new Pretty Cure, who will appear in the second half of the season. She appears to be spoiled and has a very young appearance. She likes to act as if the world only belongs to her, demanding everyone to follow her lead. She despises those who try to remind her of the truth. As Sharping reveals to Lilium, she is actually the user who stole Harumi's art in the beginning of the season. * Division Claw is an old member of Dark Sphere who hasn't logged into the sphere for years. Back in their active years, Division Claw and her fellow team members were fighting against the Cure Sphere and Cure Blade's force. Their fight ended with Cure Blade sacrificing his freedom and trapping himself into the Cure Sphere to save his comrades. Minor Characters * The "BaLanaNatics" is the name of the fans and followers of Lana Banana. The term originally came from Lanna's online name, combined with the word "fanatic". Those who call themselves a BaLanaNatic are ready to support Lanna with any trouble she, her family, or her friends go through. While a decent part of the BaLanaNatics are rather fanatic than anything else, most of them are generally nice and very supportive. * Mimimomo❦chan is an obviously untalented user, who had been blocked from several pages due to abusing other people's copyright. She had previously come to Venusart and started to claim Harumi's art as her own. After being banned from Venusart, Mimimomo uploaded the stolen art to other pages. * Wakana is a former classmate of Daisuke and Harumi's. After elementary school, Wakana managed to impress a talent agent who turned her into an idol. One day, Wakana injured her leg and couldn't perform on stage anymore. During that time, Wakana started her online career. By now the netidol is more popular than Wakana has been during all of her idol days. * Mika is a classmate and good friend of Harumi's. In the first episode, Mika admitted that she has always loved Harumi's artistic skills and dreams to draw like her one day. She even asked Harumi to teach her how to draw. She is also very concerned about Harumi's current well-being. In order to support Harumi, Mika made herself a Venusart account named . * Raiden is an adult who lives at the Cure Sphere and works as supervisor and teacher of future Pretty Cures. According to him, Raiden used to fight for the sake of the Cure Sphere but one day he lost his powers and the ability to return home. Raiden has spent the last 20 years of his life inside the Cure Sphere. Raiden's alter ego was known as . * Masutaro is Harumi's father, who always lends her a hand when she as troubles with anything. Masutaro works at a local computer store and thus always tries to help his daughter with any computer related problem. Masutaro tends to make jokes that aren't funny. * Setsuna is Lanna's younger sister whom she hasn't seen since she left her parents. Setsuna is quite known as she is a very talented pianist. Despite her young age, Setsuna already attended a lot concerts with her as the starred artist. It's unknown what Setsuna thinks about her sister. * Karin is Daisuke's mother, who works at a local store. She is a kind and friendly person, who will always greet everyone with a gentle smile. However, towards Daisuke, she is usually strict. She wants him to take his life and his future more serious and thinks he should finally stop playing these silly games already. * Leona is an online AI which accompanies the Pretty Cures by times. Leona is a neutral being and thus tends to help the members of the Dark Sphere as well. Leona usually refers to herself as "boku", yet speaks very feminine. The origin of Leona is unknown, yet according to Chuhaku 5, Leona has been around the net at least as long as the Cure Sphere. According to Leona herself, her full name is . Items * The PixLock is a watch-like item that is given to the users of the Cure Sphere. Due to modern technology, the users are able to bring the Locks into the real world. If they activate the Lock inside the online world, they will transform into Pretty Cures. The function they have to activate is known as CurePure Unlock. * The CodeWing is an upgrade item that has to be installed into the Cures' gears. Once installed, the CodeWing gives the Pretty Cures more strength and allows them to summon magnetic wings with which they can move between spaces more easily. The CodeWing is considered as new Cure Gear and was introduced in episode 35. Locations/Websites * The Cure Sphere is a hidden online world where most of the pixels reside. The Cure Sphere trains modern Pretty Cures who would fight against the unfairness of the online world. However, when the equivalent of the Cure Sphere appeared, the Pretty Cures of the Cure Sphere started to disappear and the tradition of Cures started to die out. Only a few Cures still fight for the Cure Sphere. * The Dark Sphere is a hidden online world and dark equivalent of the Cure Sphere. Similar to the Cure Sphere, the Dark Sphere is known to shelter the pixels running from human codes. The Dark Sphere is said to be "ruled" by Calamity, an experienced user. It is unknown if the Dark Sphere can create Cures like the Cure Sphere. * Venusart is a website that allows their users to publish their artworks or stories and spreads them all around the world. The arts uploaded at Venusart vary from very talented artists to young artists who draw because they have fun. Despite its good intentions, Venusart is often used to commit art theft. * The school Harumi attends in real life. Though being an older school, the Kamiarizuki First Middle School has a fully working cyber system which can control doors and windows. The Kamiarizuki Middle School has many legends of which the most famous one is the myth of the ghost Lorelei. * A middle school which Daisuke attends in real life. Though having never appeared in the anime, it is known that the Kizaki Blue Academy has their own soccer team, known as Kizaki Bull Soccer Team. * The resort loacted in the south of Japan, which Harumi, Lanna and Daisuke visit during their summer vacation. The resort first appears in episode 26 and is located close to a coast. Trivia *It's likely that the Cure Sphere, and the Cure Powers were originally created by humans. *''Cure Sphere'' is one of the seasons where the girls decide their Cure names on their own. *Whenever the Cures enter a space with a special theme, the outfit of the Cures will automatically change to match the theme. This was first seen in episode four. *Instead of providing original character songs, the voice actors of the main characters cover already existing songs of Pretty Cure. *Much like ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Cure Sphere has only one ending song. Differences to Pretty Cure *Unlike the original Pretty Cure, the Cures do not fight in the real world against an organisation of another world. In addition to that, the powers of the Cures are provided by technology instead of magic. *Instead of fairies and mascots, the Pretty Cures are accompanied by glitches, also known as Pixels. *Unlike any other Pretty Cures, in Cure Sphere, the girls do not have introduction speeches. **Nor do they have a transformation phrase. *The names of the Cures were not chosen to fit a special theme. Usually, the civilian name of a main character always has a meaning related with the series or their powers. *Not every episode features a villain and/or monster of the week to attack the Pretty Cures. **In addition to that, Cure Sphere doesn't feature the concept of monsters of the week. *While in Pretty Cure, the first Cure always transforms in episode one, in Cure Sphere the first doesn't transform before episode three. **In addition, the first villain in Cure Sphere doesn't appear before episode four. *While in Pretty Cure it appears like one girls can become Pretty Cures, in Cure Sphere it is obvious that anyone can become a Pretty Cure if they are invited to the Cure Sphere by a pixel. *Unlike the original Pretty Cure franchise, Cure Sphere doesn't mention "Pretty Cure" in its title. *While the Pretty Cure seasons are generally made for a younger audience, Cure Sphere is made for an older audience but is also child friendly. References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series) Category:Fan Series